Bokura no Atarashii no DAWN - NUESTRO NUEVO AMANECER
by karli yanniel shain
Summary: En la mansión ayakashi la llegaba de una nueva inquilina sorprende a todos pues no se trata de cualquier persona sino de quien cuidara el lugar ,que le espera a Otome ahora en su nuevo hogar donde también vive su gran amor quien es la persona que menos se imaginaban los demás ? Kagerou X OC
1. Prólogo

" _hace mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos , pese a que nuestras personalidades eran algo opuestas tuvimos una buena relacion de amistad ,claro que debido que a lo antes mencionado tuvimos altos y bajos pero nada de eso ni su muy ..digamos " extravagante y algo atrevida" (en serio bastante atrevida ) personalidad ,impidió que yo pudiera acercarme a el y presentir que muy en el fondo de esa personalidad existe alguien muy tierno ...realmente deseo que algun dia veas mas alla de tus perspectivas ..para algún día a tu lado caminar ….Kage-san "_

Bokura no Atarashii no DAWN

Capitulo 0 -prologo-

*NATSUME HOSPITAL*

-oji-san ..-dice con tristeza una joven muy bella, de cabello largo y azul un tanto oscuro ,cuyo peinado era como el de una sacerdotisa , piel caucásica , ojos azul - aquamarina, usaba un haori blanco y debajo de este un kimono azul con la cinta de la cintura roja , así como calcetines y chanclas de madera tradiciónales , esta se encontraba sentada a lado de un señor de ya avanzada edad quien se encontraba en cama y al parecer no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo-

-cariño ..me temo que ya es el momento ..- decía aquel señor con notable debilidad - ...es momento ..en que la el otro mundo me llama ..-

-...NO! No digas eso abuelito !

No me quiero quedar sola …! ,vas a estar bien , ya veras que si ! -

-otome….-puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su nieta- no estarás sola , una parte de mi siempre te cuidara ,además ..-apunta hacia una caja que estaba en la mesita - ves esa caja ? -

-si…-

-por favor ..abrela y lee los documentos que hay ahí ..-

-..s-si …- tomo la caja , la abro , vio que efectivamente habían papeles importantes , los lee uno por uno y se sorprende - ...abuelo..esto significa que- …?-

-..s-si …-tose- ahora tu eres la nueva dueña de ayakashi han , deberas supervisar lo que viene ahí escrito …-tose- eso y el dinero del seguro mas mis ahorros de hace mucho tiempo para tus estudios y tu educación ..-vuelve a toser -

-abuelo ! -se acerca a el rápidamente -

-ahí ..en los papeles escribí todo lo que necesitas saber y también las respuestas a algunas de tus posibles dudas …, puede que te deje a cargo ..pero eso no significa que debas abandonar tus sueños ni metas en la vida ...recuerda lo que te enseñe ..-

-si… -decia queriendo contener sus lagrimas - "a no rendirne nunca y luchar por ello " -derramando lagrimas -

-exacto…-decia con una sonrisa- estoy tan orgulloso de ti ,se que llegaras lejos en lo que te propongas a hacer …..-tose casi ahogándose-

-abuelo …..!-decía asustada y preocupada -

-si yo ..vuelvo de casualidad a renacer , nos veremos de nuevo ..-

-yo espero también eso, nos volveremos a ver , ya veras que si -

-otome ….cuidate mucho ,adiós - ahí el señor cierra sus ojos y ahí el aparato de los latidos cardíacos indica que el corazon del señor dejo de latir-

-abuelo..abuelo..ABUELO !- gritaba aquella joven llorando desesperada y destrozada al saber que su abuelo , el que la ha criado y ha sido como un padre para ella cerro sus ojos …

 _Para nunca mas volverlos a abrir .._

… _.Y aquello fue solo el comienzo de lo que seria su nueva vida ._

 **Hola a todos XD**

 **Aquí su servidora ~**

 **Y sip como ven , les traigo un nuevo fanfic y muchos se preguntaran**

 **Que paso con "Digimon feelings" ?**

 **Lo has abandonado ?**

 **Y la respuesta es : NO owo**

 **No voy a abandonar mi fic TwT obvio que la serie cuando pueda hacerlo**

 **Ok ,vamos por partes :**

 **Para quienes no sepan, me quede sin laptop /3 y mi situacion economica no es la mejor que digamos T.T**

 **Este prologo lo ando escribiendo en cel XD ( por medio de una ,ACLARO desconozco cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo y si DF lo continue cuando pueda en cel XD ,no puedo asegurarles mucho pero ahí veré cuando puedo en lo que se resuelve mi situación**

 **Ahora lo siglo este nuevo fanfic de Inuxboku SS sera kagerou shoukin X Otome nishimiya (OC ) cuya trama se orienta cronológicamente después de la OVA del anime cuando los protas ya son pareja ,puede que también me guíe y base en el manga ( aunque claro con posibles diferencias ) ahí ya veremos**

 **No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero por lo pronto les dejo esto para que no me extrañen**

 **agradecimientos a : xHimemikoyukix por ayudarme con el titulo del fic XD ( los que se me ocurrían no daban ni una XD )**

 **Esperó que les guste a ustedes**

 **Por mi parte es todo por el momento es todo**

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **Cuidense~ (^0^) /**


	2. Capítulo 1

Bokura no atarashii no DAWN

Capítulo 1 - la nueva residente -

* **MANSION AYAKASHI,DIAS DESPUÉS***

-buenos días Ririchiyo-Sama ..- dijo un chico de 22 años ,peliblanco, que vestía de traje negro y guantes muy elegante, tenia hetecromia, su ojo derecho era de color verde y el otro café un tanto dorado , era muy atractivo y estaba frente a la puerta de una habitacion -

-bue..-buenos días miketsukami-kun -

Dijo una hermosa chica de pequeña estatura, cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas. Su piel era clara y a pesar de ser bastante delgada, tiene una buena contextura. Vestia un skin de galleta y una blusa blanca de mangas largas .

-vayamos abajo para que usted pueda desayunar -decía tan amable ,cordial y atento como de costumbre -

-si -asiente y va con el .- ya te dije que no sean TAAAN coordial de esa forma, es decir, no digo que no lo seas pero ..ahora tú y salimos .-

-si , pero no quita el hecho de que deba dejar de tratarla como Ririchiyo-sama se merece -decía con su característico entusiasmo cuando se trataba de su amada pelinegra .-

-ya ya ,tranquilo .- trata de calmar un poco los aires - de acuerdo .

Una vez que llegan al comedor principal , miketsukami le sirve como de costumbre el desayuno .

tiene Ririchiyo-Sama .- decia amable .-

..gracias .-miro su plato su agradecio como de costumbre- itadakimasu - pero antes de que tomara el tenedor miketsukami se le adelanto -.

.- lo toma y le da de comer en la boca .-

-y-ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso -dijo algo apenada - yo puedo por mi misma .-

-podría ensuciarse sus manos .-

-.n-no exageres ..! .-

-por lo que veo nunca cambian - dijo un joven que llegaba al lugar ,

Tenia tatuajes en su piel bronceada, en su cara se pueden ver muy bien y tienen un color azulado, sus ojos son verdes olivas, su nariz es alargada, su cabello es algo largo y castaño. Usa una remera un poco amarillenta y arriba el uniforme escolar abierto.- buenos dias -

-buenos días - dijeron los dos -.

-buenos días - decía una mujer que acompañaba al joven ,su piel era pálida , Ella tiene el pelo largo hasta la contura, liso y de un color rubio. Sus ojos son grandes y verdes de un tono frio y también lleva gafas. Ella lleva una camisa blanca abierta arriba de una pequeña blusa que deja ver un poco su escote, un pantalón ajustado de color negro y unos zapatos con tacón. En sus manos lleva unos guantes no muy gruesos que son negros.

-buenos Días ! Sou-tan~ , Riri-chan - dijo muy alegremente como de costumbre un chico alto y delgado, con cabello rojo oscuro (con tinte rosado) y una larga venda que cubre su ojo derecho. Al igual que soushi usaba el uniforme estándar de SS: traje negro, camisa gris y corbata roja, también usaba una orejas de conejo negras .

-buenos días .- dijeron los presentes .-

En ese momento sono el celular de zange .

-are ? Disculpen …- lo contesta- moshi moshi ? .- ahí su rostro cambia ligeramente de expresión .- are ? E-enserio ?..

\- ahí los chicos se extrañan al verlo un tanto serio - de acuerdo ,de acuerdo , no se preocupen , pueden contar con eso y diganle que lo siento ...si , OK , _byebye_ .- cuelga .-

-etto ….que sucede ? - dijo un un adolescente de ojos azules intensos, su cabello es rubio y generalmente sus cejas están fruncidas. Llevaba una remera blanca con Kanjis negros, con el uniforme escolar abierto.

-algo triste... .- se quedo pensativo un momento y luego trato de ser positivo como de costumbre.- bueno iré a preparar un cuarto .-

-un cuarto ? .-

-si , nos vemos más tarde .- dijo y se retiro del lugar dejando a los presentes extrañados.-

-un cuarto ? -dijo renshou .- no se refería a su cuarto ?.

-no , claramente dijo un cuarto , uno ajeno al suyo .-contesto watanuki -

-pero para que o quien ? .- dijo nobara con notable poco interés .-

-la única razón que encuentro para eso seria que …-los demás voltean a ver a Ririchiyo-. Es que venga un nuevo residente ,como sea , algo normal .-dijo restándole importancia.-

las razón mas lógica que soló Ririchiyo-Sama podría deducir con su gran inteligencia - decía con su gran devoción hacia

.-

-tranquilo miketsukami-kun , no es para tanto .- dijo ella muy a su estilo .-

Mientras eso pasaba ,zange caminaba a buscar un cuarto disponible mientras tenia esa expresión seria ,un tanto preocupada y triste .

-chan …-

* **MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR***

-".. _Mansion ayakashi , ahi sera mi nueva casa_ …"- pensaba aquella joven con varias maletas mientras varios muebles ,cajas y demás objetos eran cargados por varios hombres hacia un camión de mudanzas .- " _sin embargo_

 _,abuelito : no sabes la falta que me harás ".-_ penso por un momento mientras miro el cielo con una notable tristeza .-

-. Señorita , podría firmar aquí por favor ? .- dijo un trabajador de la mudanza ,haciendo que ella salga de su pensamiento .-

-oh si , permitame .- va y firma los papeles .-

* **MIENTRAS DE REGRESO EN LA MANSION , unos minutos después***

esta la habitación esta lista~ , ahora a esperar a que ella llegue .-decía zange sonriente.-

-."ella " quien ? .- dijo watanuki topándose con el pasillo .-

nueva residente , se trata de alguien que tu y yo conocemos bien, o acaso a la olvidaste watanuki?.-

…acaso te refieres a "ella " ?!

a "ella " misma .-dijo con su típica sonrisa.- no es genial watanuki ? Ahora si toda la pandilla junta bajo el mismo techo .-

….no ,no,no,no,no,no ! ía Watanuki con cara de horrorizado.- Ya tengo suficiente con Kagerou y ahora resulta que "ella" vendrá también ?! ME NIEGO ! .-

...que pasa ?.- dijo topándose con ellos al lugar una chica adolescente con cabello de color rosa, sus ojos son del mismo color. Su cabello esta atado en dos coletas altas, y usaba su traje de servicio secreto .

.. .-calmándose un poco así como se pone un tanto nervioso.- etto ..-

esta enojado solo porque vendrá a vivir a la mansión una vieja amiga nuestra .- decía burlonamente .-

-. Dirás "TU amiga " ! ,ella no es nada mio !.-ahí del coraje involuntariamente se convierte en mapache ,su forma youkai , ahí Zange aprovecha para aplastarle la cola por sus berrinches

.-

ara , no seas grosero , ahora mas que nunca hay que ser amables y apoyarla en esta situación .-decía con su sonrisa .-

ESCUCHE BIEN ?! -grita emocionada Nobara quien salio de la nada .- vendra una chica a vivir aquí ? -decia mientras le brillan los lentes y ponía una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa .- de casualidad es una chica linda ?!

y si, es una chica muy hermosa .-

- _MANIAC_ !- grita muy emocionada mientras le sangra la nariz .- no puedo esperar a conocerla !.- mientras saca una camara de vídeo .- ahh ~ ya hasta puedo imaginarla en una situación de tentáculos y en leotardo !

.-

siquiera sabes como es y ya estas fantaseando cosas .- dijo Renshou tambien al lugar .- como sea , entonces Ririchiyo si tenia razón ,aunque bueno era lo mas logico: un cuarto para una persona.-

pero no se trata de cualquier persona ,sino de alguien muy importante para la mansion,además .-cambia su expresión a una un poco mas seria de nuevo .- esta pasando por un momento difícil, así que pido de favor que sean amables con ella .-

? Entiendo lo ultimo y no te preocupes en eso pero ...que tiene que ver ella con la mansión ?.-

los diré cuando ella llegue .-

* **UNA HORA MAS TARDE ***

-." _con que esa es ayakashi han ?" .-._ Decia aquella joven conforme aquella camioneta que la transportaba iba llegando al lugar y la compara con una foto que tenia a la mano (que venia entre los papeles de la caja de los documentos ).- " _se ve lindo el lugar ,sin duda mi abuelo invirtió bien su construcción y modernización" .-_ suspira

-. " _aunque lo material no llenara el vacío de su partida , en fin. Debo seguir adelante , a ver como son los inquilinos , menos mal que ya conozco a algunos de ahí,si mal no recuerdo mi abuelo dijo que ahí ahora residían nat-chan , también el "mapache kawaii " y sobretodo_.-suspira.-... _Kage-san " .-_

 _*_ _ **EN LA MANSION ***_

 _-_. Ya casi llega , ya casi esta ella aquí .- decía zange emocionado viendo desde afuera .-

llega ? .- decía Ririchiyo acompañada de soushi.-

Ahí zange ve a soushi y se le lanza como de costumbre .

-sou-tan ! Te he extrañado !.-

si se vieron apenas hace rato! .- dijo la pelinegra sacada de onda .- como sea .-tratando de serenarse .- a quien esperas natsume-kun ?.-

? Chiyo-tan no te lo dijeron los demás ? .-

, salimos hace un momento .-

que al salir con con Ririchiyo-Sama es como si el mundo desapareciera aunque por un minuto …- decía como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo mientras varios brillitos lo rodeaba hasta que la pelinegra lo saco de su mundo de fantasía.-

-. Ya , ya tranquilo .-

En ese momento llega el auto y se apaga junto con el camión de mudanzas.

-. Ya llego, ya llego ! .-

-. Eh .. por la ventana -. Nat-chan ?..-ahí sonríe .- " _si es el !"_

-chan ! .-

-. "Oto-chan "? -. Dijeron Soushi y Ririchiyo .

me digas que ..ya esta aquí ?! .-decía watanuki llegando lado de karuta quien estaba comiendo una bolsa grande de papitas .-

LLEGO ?! -. Exclamo nobara llegando a toda prisa afuera toda emocionada.-

un poco .- dijo renshou alcanzándola .-

-. " _muy bien aquí vamos ".-._ Pensó eso y abrió la puerta saliendo finalmente apareciendo ante los demás .-

-Oto-chan ! .- alzándo los brazos hacia arriba .- bienvenida Oto-chan ~ !.

-chan ! .-dijo ella sonriendo .- y llendo con el .-

Ahí ambos se abrazan felices .

-. Esto no puede ser posible ..-murmuro watanuki con sus ojos totalmente en blanco .- diganme que no es cierto …-

-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Oto-chan , oye .-cambio su expresión de nuevo y le susura al oído .- lo lamento mucho , de verdad , sabes que puedes contar conmigo .-

-. Nat-chan…- lo ve por un momento ,luego da una triste sonrisa.- gracias Nat-chan .-

-. Anda vamos a que conozcas a los demás residentes .-

bien .-

Ahí se acercan a los demás .

-chicos , quiero que conozcan a una vieja amiga mía , ya que partir de ahora vivirá aquí en la mansión

.-

-. Mi nombre es Nishimiya Otome , es un placer .- dijo haciendo reverencia ante los chicos .-

-. Bienvenida , Otome-San .- dijo soushi .- mi nombre es miketsukami soushi , soy agente de SS de Ririchiyo-Sama .-

-. Soy shiirakin Ririchiyo , supongo que es un gusto .- dijo a su modo cruzándose de brazos.-

-. El gusto es mio .- dijo sonriendo poniendo brevemente una mano en su boca .-

 _-._ Soy sorinozuka renshou y ella es mi agente de SS Yukinokouji Nobara .- ahí la mira pero ve que su mencionada agente estaba a punto de explotar de emoción.- etto...nobara ?.-

- _MANIAC_ ! - mientras le brillan los lentes , entusiasmada y sonrojada. - REALMENTE ERES MUY HERMOSA ! Sin duda ese estilo tradicional de ropa , esa piel blanca como la nieve , ese cabello azulado , las pestañas largas y esos ojos aquamarina que reflejan el azul-cristalino del mar , me pregunto que Ocultarás bajo ese lindo haori blanco , puedo saber que tipo de copa de sujetador eres ?! -. Mientras se le lanzaba con notables babas saliendo de su boca pero inmediatamente otome que la detiene con poniendo un pie en su cara de esta forma pegándole,ante esto los demás se quedaron sorprendidos pues nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerle eso a la youkai mujer de las nieves .-

-. Etto… Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo ?!.- dijo notablemente sacada de onda y algo molesta así como ofendida .-

-. V-ven acá .- dijo renshou tomando a nobara del brazo alejandola de ella .- de verdad , le pido una disculpa por esto .-

-chan natsume algo temeroso .- me temo que pedirte que tengas un poco mas de respeto hacia Oto-chan ya que ella no es es cualquier residente .-

.-Por que ? Que la diferencia ?.- dijo Ririchiyo .- si ella esta es porque debido debido haber pasado la prueba como nosotros .-

? "Prueba " ? .-

-. Si la prueba ,la cual consiste en : demostrar que se puede pagar el alquiler que es realmente caro , el árbol genealógico e historia personal , esos son los requisitos oficiales.-

-" _ah , eso seguro debe venir en los documentos que me dio mi abuelo ,más tarde los revisaré todos para asegurarme y hacer las cosas bien_ " -bueno ..es que yo a decir verdad no tuve que hacer nada de eso .-

-EH ?! .- dijeron los demás sin entender .-

-. Si no hiciste la prueba como nosotros ,entonces como es que fuiste aceptada aquí ?.- preguntó renshou .- es decir, no cualquiera puede ser admitido .-

-. Ese es el detalle .- dijo watanuki llamando la atención de los presentes .- ella NO es cualquier persona .-

-. Que ? La conoces ?.- pregunto Ririchiyo.-

-. Desafortunadamente  
.- dijo de mala gana .- hasta para un delicuente como yo es malo eso.-

-. Verán yo soy…-suspira - yo la nieta del fundador de la mansión y ahora tambien la nueva dueña .-

?!-. Dijeron los demás totalmente incrédulos .-

 _Continuara_ …...


End file.
